


Kalon.

by trikymia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, I'm not sure if i had to put a warning or not so yea, M/M, Mild Language, This Is Sad, Yea finally can consider this as angst, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikymia/pseuds/trikymia
Summary: ka·lon | \kəˈlän, (ˈ)ka¦l-\definition: The ideal of physical and moral beauty.Time is ticking, nothing much, but Jaemin knows Jeno doesn't have much day left.





	Kalon.

**Author's Note:**

> I can affirm that this is angst. Just don't say that i don't warn you before.

"I think they'll euthanize me"

Jeno was calm, as if it was normal thing for him to say like atoms are consists of neutron, proton, and electron, or that the amount of dark matter in this universe is slowly disappearing. Like it wasn't a big deal. 

_It sucks_ , thinks Jaemin, he's trying to keep his emotions in composure, _It's not fucking fair_.

Meanwhile, Jeno chuckles, his lips forms a soft smile on the edges but he cant hide the tiredness in his eyes. All the trials he tried to keep up in last 5 months are taking its toll on him. Jeno taps his fingers on the table to snap Jaemin from his thoughts, both of his wrists are cuffed. He clean shaved his stubble and styled his black hair a little bit today; which makes him look way younger than his age. It feels like twenty all over again.

"Why the fuck you're so calm about this?"   


Jeno looks back at the brown haired man who sits across the table with anger rests on his tone. The timer shows that they only have 7 minutes left. The officer was kind enough to give them 10 minutes of time, and Jeno knows they had to make it quick.   


"Jaemin, please do tell me" asks Jeno "Is there. anything i could do?"   


And then there's tears rolling down his cheeks. Jaemin doesn't care anymore if there are officers watching through the double side mirror. It was a rhetorical question and Jaemin knew Jeno was right; they can do nothing about it. The provided proof and the arguments aren't that strong to make Jeno loose, the witnesses are too few, the trial are too long and everyone needs someone to blame. And then there stands Lee Jeno. The perfect suspect in the right time and right place to end the case and took the blame.   


"It isn't fair" hissed the younger "You're innocent! You'd think twice before kill a fly! It's false accusations! " Jaemin almost choked himself with his words; there are too many things he wants to say to the latter.  _ You're a good person. You don't deserve this _ .   


_ God, if you're there, please don't let him go through this _ .   


"Life isn't fair" curses the younger under his breath. Upon hearing the response, Jeno raises his head and take a long breathe, "Jaeminnie"   


The chains make noises as Jeno's hands move forward to grasp his hands. Jaemin doesn't dare himself to raise his head; he isn't ready to meet the latter's calming gaze, he knows he'd cry again once he look at his eyes.   


So he put his gaze down at their intertwined hands. Fingers locks on each other and Jaemin hates on how perfectly Jeno's fingers fits with his. It feels like high school ceremony all over again. Jeno always being the one who gives him courage, even in the last moments of his life.   


He want to run to Jeno and hugs the other man so bad.   


"Life is fair, Nana" says Jeno softly while rubbing comforting circles over Jaemin's palm, he knows Jaemin is mad on how the latter can be so calm about it "It just, our limited knowledge isn't enough to understand what God been thinking about"   


"God is nonexistent" he hissed,  _ If God is exist, He wouldn't have to let go you through this _ .   


"I don't know if i had to agree with you or not" Jeno hums with a smile "But it kind of feels good right to have some kind of entity you can use as runaway or punchbag when its convenient, right?"   


Another tear falls over his eyes again. Jaemin is tired of crying. For last three days, Jeno asked him to come visit him everyday, and after all the visits, Jaemin found himself crying, either on the toilet or when he's arrived in the apartment.   


5 minutes left. They don't have much time.   


Jeno gives a look to the double side mirror, as if he's asking for permission before he stands from his chair and walks to where Jaemin sits. He walks with his hands still tangled in Jaemin's, before he proceed to kneel down beside his chair, eyes looking up to his face, meeting with those pair of glassy and glistening eyes.   


Jeno whispers softly as his lips curls into a smile "I wish i have a better chance than this. In better time, and better place, you know?"   


The younger sobs "Better chance for what?"   


Jeno hums, as he placed his thumb over Jaemin's cheek, erasing the tear stains that decorated Jaemin's face with a sad smile in his face.   


Which makes Jaemin's heart breaks, that eventhough the world being harsh at Jeno, eventhough his friends put his back against him and leaving him, the kindness that rest on his eyes stays. As the older trying to maintain eye contact with him, with hopes and tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. Jeno tries hard, oh he tries hard not to make any tear falls from his eyes as he takes a breathe and says in the sweetest tone Jaemin ever heard in his live   


"Na Jaemin, have anyone ever told you that you're so pretty?" he asks softly with a smile on his lips. As Jaemin feels the stinging coldness from the chain that brushes on his neck, contrast with the warm that is radiating from Jeno's fingertips which graze his cheek softly. Eyes are locked at each other as if Jeno doesn't want to forget this moment, like he want to imprints every frame time on the back of his mind.   


2 minutes left. How Jaemin wishes time would stop right now. Before he realises, he breaks into tears again when Jeno finally stood up and shuts the distance between them, pressing his lips softly onto his lips carefully as his hand grabs the back of Jaemin's head. Jaemin is missing this, missing this kiss and on how soft and gentle Jeno could be, how kind and loving he is. Jaemin knows he'd missing this feelings soon when Jeno's gone. Jaemin won't stop crying as Jeno softly hushes him in between the kisses, trying to calm him down. He cups the younger's jaws and proceed to kiss the edge of his eyes, tries comforting him while Jaemin is still a mess, "It's fine Nana. It's going to be fine, alright?"   


Jaemin calmed down a little bit, his eyes meeting Jeno's worried look, Jaemin chokes in his breath, trying to repeat the older's words as if he's praying that he could believe in those words too "It's going to be fine"   


Jeno hums, his expression a bit relieved than before. He glances at the timer again before he look at Jaemin again, adoring on how pretty the brown haired boy looks despite being a crying mess, he whispers softly "You know i love you, ok? In this life, and another"   


1 minute left. Jaemin pulls the older into a kiss again and he doesn't care if the officers behind the double sided mirror get disgusted by them or enjoyed the sight. Jeno was a bit perplexed, but then he kissed him back. The kiss was soft and sweet as Jaemin tugs his bottom lip and feels how soft Jeno's lips are on his. They were still kissing, up until a buzz noise is blaring through the room. The time's up. At anytime, the officer will come from the door to bring Jeno away. Jeno blinks several times as he tries to catch up his breath, face is flushed and lips are swollen, yet he manages to pull his swollen reddish lips into a smile "You're so beautiful, Na Jaemin"   


"I know" he whispered back. By the time, the officer already enters the room, standing near the door as if he's signaling that their time is up. Jaemin take a glance at the officer before he looks at Jeno again, whose peeking over his shoulder and throwing a smile at the officer "1 more minute?"   


The officer just sighed and shrugs his shoulder. Jeno throws an innocent smile at him before he looks at Jaemin again, it seems his bribing is working. Jaemin huffs at the sight, cant help himself but smile "There he goes, our eye smiling prince"   


"Yours is prettier though"   


"Right. Keep teasing me, you dumbo"   


"I'm stating the truth only", says Jeno as he laughs, which is kind of refreshing, Jaemin can't help but thought that he'd miss those laughs. If anything, he prays that in Jeno's next life, the world would treat him gently. Because Jaemin knows that the man deserves all the kindness and goodness from the world   


"I should go" says Jaemin finally, "Don't try to bribe the officer again, he's just doing his works"   


Jeno laughs at his words before he nods obediently "Thank you for coming today, Nana"   


Jaemin was about to go, and when he remembers it, he stops his step and looked back at Jeno "Hey Jen?"   


Jeno quirks up his eyebrows "Yeah?"   


"Next time" Jaemin tries hard to not to get choked on his breath "Next time I'll come visit you, again"   


Next time, by the next time he meant is the day of Jeno's execution. He can see Jeno's breathe hitched on his throat, Jaemin gives him a comforting smile "I'll bring your favorite egg fried rice next time"   


"C'mon, let's go" says the officer finally. Jaemin nods at the officer and then proceed to follow him. They was about to get out from the door when Jeno says "Thank you"   


Jaemin stops his steps and looks back at him. Jeno is standing there, smiling, but now he's finally crying. Jaemin knows how much it means for Jeno, for Jaemin to come on his latest day of living. Jaemin tries to choke back his tears and smiles back at Jeno.   


After all, he's the only thing Jeno has when everything had left him.   


"Anytime, Jen" he says "Anytime"   


He walks out the door, along with the officer as the door closed behind them. Jaemin takes a long breath. He doesn't know if he's ready with the amount of reporters that will wait for him in front of this building, trying to scoop another fact or shoving a wrong facts about Jeno right in front of his face for the sake of a small rise in their working salary. He already called Mark anyway to pick him up, and he knows that Mark already waited in his car that is parked in front of the building. As he walks along the corridor, Jaemin knows that he'd breakdown again once he sits himself in the car, replaying all the memories from today's meeting on his way home as Mark is busy comforting him while driving him home.   


Both Jaemin and Jeno knew that no one can rewind the all the hurts and relieved all the scars that are left behind. No one can rewind the time and starts thing from the zero point again to fix things up. At this point, Jeno is willingly take the blame, trying to relieve the hurts that is left behind, and Jaemin knows that the boy's heart is made of gold. Despite what the world says about Jeno, Jaemin knows; that Jeno would willingly do it, for the greater goods, to finally puts a "proper" end on his case despite how wrong it is and how people are taking the advantages of his golden heart.   


Jeno deserves to live for another 100 years, or more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think you could start to see a pattern right here.
> 
> And yeah, i've been asking myself too, should i tag death when we all know the main character would be dead but he's not dead (yet) in the end of the story? I kind of feeling sorry about it, but yea.
> 
> Thank you for reading until the end. Have a sweet dreams!


End file.
